Sheldon Swifties LXVII:Smile
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Sheldon Swifties LXVI: "Smile…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

"Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile when your heart is breaking…"

(Mrs.) Penny (Hofstadter! As she constantly had proclaimed to by-passers on their way into their building, most of whom had no idea who the couple were) eyeing Leonard Hofstadter (My husband!) as they sat in the living room of his former roommate's apartment, now a solely occupied one, both listening to the song playing (rather loudly) in the said former roommate's bedroom.

"When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by…"

"Ohh…Leonard, honey…(Dearest husband, viva Las Vegas!)…" Penny (That's Mrs. H to you) sighed. "Amy leaving him has really hit him hard."

"I guess…" Leonard nodded (His ever wise responsive gaze naturally accentuated by his new-found husbandly dignity, she thought, unable to refrain from beaming at him.) "What?" he stared.

"If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow…

"He is taking it hard…" Leonard nodded, pensively. (With new-minted husbandly pensiveness, Penny noted to her enraptured self…Oh, I never thought…I was so afraid all these years and here I am….

Ohhhh….)

"You'll see the sun come shining through, for you…"

"Still it is a hopeful, buck-yourself-up kinda song…" Leonard, a bit feebly.

(Uh, wisely pondering…Penny corrected.)

"Maybe he's getting over this…" he suggested, hopefully.

"I don't say you're wrong (Never, my darling husband…) but…"

"No, I think you're right. He's really taking this hard…" shake of head. "What?" he stared again at her awestruck look…

(My dearest, wise, profound, new husband agrees with me, says "You're right…" Oh…As my poor, lost bestie would say were she here and happily married to the finest husband Humanity has ever produced…Brilliant, wise, gentle, kind…Aw, heck he survived Beverly Hofstadter and courting me, he deserves a few accolades…

Accolades? She blinked.

Oh…That marriage telepathy thing has kicked in…I'll be helping him write his next physics paper before you know it.)

"Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness…"

The bedroom door opened…

Leonard, backed by (His adoring, loving new wife…Oh, again, Viva Las Vegas! And Elvis Chapels!) Penny, rising… "Hey, buddy…Sheldon?" he called.

"Sheldon…?" Penny tried as both stared at the figure in favorite Flash T-shirt now appearing to them in the hallway from his bedroom.

"We were so sorry to hear about Amy leaving…" she noted sadly…Nobly repressing her own joy…

"Howard and Raj called us, yeah…" Leonard nodded.

(Oh…See how he make his point while giving me space to make mine…Penny sighed, in near swoon mode. We are soulmates…Love Partners…)

"Although a tear may be ever so near…"

"How are you getting on, Sheldon?" Leonard, gently.

"Oh, fine…" calm look...

"Oh, Sheldon…" Penny teared up.

"That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?"

"That a beautiful song, honey…" she noted, wiping tears as he stared.

"You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile…"

"It's by famed silent comedian/actor Charles Charlie Chaplin…" Sheldon noted. "Is she already fed up with marriage, Leonard?"

"That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?"

"Not a bit, sweetie…" Penny, fondly holding Leonard's hand. "Thanks for that text, by the way." She beamed.

"Text?" Sheldon eyed her.

"But I don't want to let our incredible happiness leave you feeling abandoned. Leonard can stay with you tonight here if you like or we both will." She concluded.

"Yeah, that was very nice of you to send it, Sheldon. 'Don't wuss out like I did, Leonard.' It really got us over the last hurdle." Leonard agreed, smiling at him. "Though no way am I staying here on my night-after-wedding-night."

Penny, radiant… (So much for the acid test…Woo hoo!)

"God, no…" Sheldon pulled back in a degree of shock. "You can't stay…"

"You'll find that life is still worthwhile…If you just smile…" Amy, emerging from hallway singing… Wedding veil with tiara on head. "That was my text, Leonard. Though Sheldon suggested I drop the 'nearly'…Mrs. Hofstadter, I am Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper, Mrs. to you."

Smiling…


End file.
